


Phone Call

by endlesshitty



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Y/N misses Slash while he’s away on tour.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Kudos: 14





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

One hand clutched the phone to her ear and the other one slid down her body until her slim, shaky fingers reached her clit. The action made a faint moan leave her lips that didn’t go unnoticed by Slash on the other end of the line.

“ _Are you touching yourself, Y/N_ _?_ ” She could hear the smirk in his smooth voice.

“Yes…” She breathed out, applying more pressure and rubbing small circles, her wetness being enough that she could feel it sliding down, almost enough to reach the mattress.

“ _You’re touching that pretty cunt of yours to the sound of my voice? Wasn’t even saying anything to get you going…_ ” He teased, voice lowering a tad, most likely because he was not alone. It sent shivers through her body that raised every single bit of hair that she had.

“I miss you so much…” She moaned, moving her fingers faster, the way he would be doing by now, though her soft skin could not compare to his calloused one “Been dreaming about your cock for so long. I couldn’t help myself, sir…”

Slash let out a low groan of appreciation at her words “ _Don’t say things like that to me… you know I’m not alone…_ ” She could hear the lust and frustration mixing together.

The thought of him in a room full of people, most likely the band and some others, talking to her while she fucks herself to the sound of his voice sends a tingle through her spine.

“I know sir… but I can’t help it. I love your voice.” She moaned a bit louder, sliding two fingers inside her clenching cunt.

“ _You do hm?”_ He spoke, voice low and deep, dripping with lust, just the way that made her insides burn harder.

“Yes, sir. I love to hear you speak… Love to hear you telling me I’m yours… that I’m your toy…” She whimpered, holding the phone between her shoulder and her ear, using her now free hand to tease her nipples.

Slash’s breath hitched and another groan left his lips. “ _Is that so baby? You like to be told what to do, like it when I tell you what a fucking slut you are?_ ” He growled and waited for her answer, that never came “ _Answer me when I talk to you baby…_ ”

The words were said in a considerably soft tone, but the weight they carried, even if Y/N was well aware that there was nothing he could do to punish her, was enough to have her moaning again, moving her fingers faster as her climax neared. “I like it sir… I love it…” Her breaths were getting shorter as her hand pleasured her and Slash knew just by that that she was close.

“ _C’mon then baby… Make yourself come all over those beautiful fingers of yours… God, I fucking love your fingers, they always look so good wrapped around my cock._ ” At those words, Y/N whimpered. “ _I know you like it too baby, I know how much you love my cock. I know how much you love to wrap your pretty lips around it, how much you love it inside you…_ ”

“Slash I’m-“

Slash chuckled lightly. “ _I know baby; I know you want to cum. It’s okay, you can let go, cum on our bed…_ ” He coaxed and it was the final straw.

Her back arched like a cat’s, her hands stilled and her eyes closed, all while her mouth was open, letting out the most pornographic moan she had made in quite a few months.

On the other end of the line, Slash let out a low moan himself. “ _I missed hearing that…_ ” He chuckled, his voice no longer low to avoid someone hearing.

Y/N laughed a bit too. “Can’t wait for you to get home…” She smiled.

“ _Can’t wait eit- Are you finally done having sex with Y/N? What the fuck man?!”_ She heard Duff’s voice interrupt Slash’s. After a bit of conversation, she could not understand, Duff’s voice came on a bit louder, despite the protest from Slash that she could hear on the background. “ _Hey Y/N!”_

Y/N laughed, pulling her hand from her cunt and cleaning the mess on the sheets. “Hey Duffy.”

“ _So, when is it my turn?”_

“What?”

“ _You know what I’m talking about baby…_ ” Duff spoke in a confident manner making Y/N laugh.

“Gotta have to be another time babe. ‘m pretty tired right now.” She played along, something common between them.

“ _Why’s that? Hm?”_ She could hear him holding back a laugh as he continued.

“ ‘Cause I’m just a whore who couldn’t wait for her boyfriend to come home, so I called and started to get off on his voice, thinking about his huge, tanned and littered with a couple of veins-” Y/N’s voice was cut off by Duff nearly shouting at the phone.

“ _What the fuck Y/N! I don’t wanna know what his dick looks like!”_ He said, grossed out.

Y/N bit back her laugh “But it looks so-“ She began again, only for Duff to cut her off again and handed the phone back to Slash.

“ _Duff looks kinda traumatized, good job._ ” Slash laughed, and the sound made her heart warm.

“ _I don’t know why though. Your cock really is gorgeous._ ” Y/N stated.

Slash laughed a bit louder. “ _I’m glad you like it. Sadly, I gotta go now baby, I’ll call you back later okay?”_

“Okay. Love you.”

“ _Love you too baby girl,_ ” Slash said, and Y/N could hear the smile in his voice.


End file.
